


Horndog Craving

by jennyjam



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Married Couple, Misunderstandings, Pregnancy, Tags Contain Spoilers, corndogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyjam/pseuds/jennyjam
Summary: Rey awakes to find Ben gone....to the grocery. 🤣
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	Horndog Craving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReyReySolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyReySolo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Corndog Craving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655589) by [ReyReySolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyReySolo/pseuds/ReyReySolo). 



> This is a short cracky parody fic, gifted to my dear RACH for her birthday! This is a parody of an adorable mini fic of hers that I LOVE! Rach, I hope you enjoy!! (I recommend reading her ficlet first and then reading this one. I pulled dialogue straight from her fic but added my own interpretation. Again, this is a *parody*, not an original work for me.)
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY RACH! I LOVE YOU!

Rey heard the apartment door open and sprinted to the living room to greet Ben.

“Where were you this morning? You didn’t even leave a note!” Rey said, frustrated. She couldn’t believe he had left her hanging like that. 

Ben placed grocery bags on the counter and started putting things away. She reached out to him, antsy. She had been waiting on him all morning, but he pulled back and started spraying Lysol everywhere like a maniac. Stupid pandemic. 

Ben looked a little exasperated. “Babe, I thought I’d be back before you got up. It took me awhile; I had to go to three stores but I got them!”

Rey’s confusion tempered her urgency for a moment. “Ben, what could’ve possibly been worth going to three stores for? You just went out two days ago and stocked up for us.” 

“The corndogs, babe, the corndogs.” Ben stared at her with a blank expression.

“Corndogs? Who said anything about corndogs?!” Rey was wracking her brain. She hadn’t mentioned corndogs...though now that she thought about it, she could go for a corndog.

“Aw, babe, don’t you remember?” Ben said, smirking with a small laugh. He gazed at her with amusement and love in his eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“Honey, last night you woke up for a bit and before you fell back asleep, you were talking about how you haven’t had one in so long and wanted one so bad. I thought I’d surprise the two of you with some this morning.” Ben said sweetly. He seemed disappointed in her reaction. 

“Ben, I remember waking up last night. I told you I felt like a horndog, not a corndog. These pregnancy hormones have me so freaking horny. I was saying that it felt like we hadn’t done it in so long, even though we both know that’s not true.” She looks pointedly at him, and a blush creeps over his face and ears. 

“Wh-...what? You weren’t talking about corndogs?” Ben looks as though he’s struggling to work this new information into his brain, looking from Rey to the corndogs on the counter and then back again. 

“No, Ben. I wasn’t. And I woke up super horny, and you weren’t here! And you kept me waiting for hours!” Rey played at being upset, but she just couldn’t keep a straight face. 

“Well come on then!” Ben frantically put the corndogs in the freezer and scooped Rey up, careful of her swollen belly.

“Finally!” Rey erupted into giggles as he carried her to the bedroom.


End file.
